


Six Degrees of Damsel in Distress

by subcircus



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Heroes - Fandom, Highlander: The Series, Spiderman - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Gen, community: tthdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six degrees fic, the theme being Damsel in Distress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Degrees of Damsel in Distress

Spike stared at the man in front of him. He was dressed in jodhpurs, boots and an 18th century military jacket, but that wasn’t why Spike was stunned.

“It’s a good job you don’t need to breathe,” the stranger commented, amused.

“You’re me!” Spike sputtered.

“Sorry, didn’t intend to cross my own timeline. Lost track of the date. We were chasing a Weevil, did you see it?”

“What the bloody hell is a Weevil? And who’s we?”

At that moment, another man came running around the corner, dressed in an RAF greatcoat and carrying an old-fashioned service revolver. Despite his amazement, Spike couldn’t help but comment.

“Is there a fancy dress party I didn’t know about?” he sneered. The newcomer eyed up Spike’s battered leather duster, but didn’t respond.

“Who’s your friend, John?” he asked, a suggestive smile on his face. Spike felt like he was being undressed. “Wait a minute…”

“Yes, it’s me. William Pratt, aka Spike, meet Captain Jack Harkness, aka…” John was interrupted by a growl and a woman’s scream from around the corner.

“Come on!” Jack called, already heading toward the scream. “We can sort this out later. First there’s a damsel in distress needs saving.”

*-*

Jack was heading towards his favourite rooftop when a cry caught his attention. In daytime Cardiff it probably would have passed unnoticed, but at 3am it carried.

Alert, revolver drawn, Jack followed the sound to an abandoned railway station, where he discovered an injured woman kneeling on the floor beside a decapitated corpse. As he approached cautiously, light from outside was cast on her face. Jack realised he knew her. He was about to lower his gun when he saw the woman held a sword.

“Drop the weapon, and put your hands on your head,” he commanded. Startled, the woman looked up.

“Hello, Jack,” she said, and waved in recognition. “I’ll be right back.” With that, she keeled over.

Still cautious, Jack approached the prone figure and checked for a pulse. Dead. Jack found a coat nearby and began searching for ID.

 _It can’t be her. She’d be hundreds… maybe a thousand years old. But she did know me_ , he thought. He found no ID, and was about to contact Ianto, when the figure on the floor coughed and gasped back into life.

Startled, Jack raised his gun.

“Now, there’s no point in waving that around, it won’t work.”

“Amanda?!”

*-*

Amanda took a deep breath and lifted the glass case from its base. Lowering it to the floor, she waited. When nothing happened, she released the breath and smiled.

 _Damn, I’m good._

She checked for more security before reaching toward the necklace.

“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you,” said a voice from behind her. She turned to see a young man, early twenties, ruffled black hair.

Cute, Amanda thought. “Funny, you don’t look like a police officer,” she said aloud. The man smiled.

“I’m not police. That was a friendly warning. That necklace is cursed.”

“Cursed?” Amanda chuckled. She grabbed the necklace. As she did, searing pain ran up her arm. She dropped it, but the pain didn’t abate.

“I warned you. Now you’ll have to go to St Mungo’s, have your memory modified…”

“Why the hell isn’t it healing?” Amanda muttered, not meaning to be heard.

“It won’t, it’s a curse. Wait a minute, why would…are you Immortal?” the young man asked. Startled, Amanda stared at the man. She checked his wrists for a Watcher tattoo, but found none.

“How do you know about Immortals?”

“Sorry, should have said. Harry Potter. I’m from the Ministry of Magic.”

*-*

Harry hated leaving Ginny, but the Aurors had traced a particularly hardcore Death Eater to Texas and he had been sent to liaise with the local Aurors.

They tracked him to a muggle school, where he was hiding as a teacher, and waited until the children had gone home. Now, Harry and three local Aurors were locked in battle with the Death Eater. He was good, and the Americans weren’t used to wizards willing to use Unforgivables. Two already lay on the floor, and the third was bleeding badly.

“ _Avada Kedavra_!” the Death Eater yelled, pointing his wand at Harry. At that moment, a cheerleader appeared out of a cloakroom door and was hit in the chest by the Death Eater’s curse. As she tumbled to the ground, Harry ran forward.

“ _Expelliarmus_!” Harry yelled, disarming his opponent before using a full Body Bind Curse to secure him. He ran to the girl and grabbed her before she hit the ground. He checked for a pulse, but he already knew the worst. He checked his fellow Aurors were okay and then began looking through the girl’s bag to find her name.

 _How do I tell the Bennets they’ve lost their daughter_?

*-*

Peter Petrelli was sitting on a rooftop when he heard a scream from an alley a few blocks over. He flew toward the source of the sound and looked down to find a woman being attacked by three men. He dropped silently down behind them.

“Now, three against one, that isn’t fair,” said a voice that wasn’t Peter. He spotted Spiderman on the wall above. “Nice, you playing Good Samaritan, but I’ll handle these bozos. Best leave it to the pros,” Spidey said to Peter.

Peter watched Spiderman lay into the men. He threw one down the alley, who recovered himself, then picked up a plank. Peter was about to call out a warning when Spiderman span round and punched the guy.

 _He knew it was coming. That would be a cool power_ , Peter mused. A thought occurred to him. Spiderman had control of the situation, so he slipped away. Would his ability work on superheroes? Peter jumped at the wall in front of him, knowing he’d heal if he fell. He didn’t fall; his hands and feet gripped the wall. He climbed his way to the roof. When he reached it Spiderman was standing there.

“We need to talk.”

*-*

Spiderman always felt ridiculous sitting in an office in costume, but he was here on Avengers business.

“So you say that Stephen Strange sent you here?” Giles asked from his seat. Spidey nodded.

“Why he sent me, I’ve no idea. Said I’d should help rescue this girl from an… Anansi demon.”

Giles smiled.

“Yes, well, Stephen always did have an odd sense of humour,” he said. “Well, we’d better go. You said the lair was at King’s Cross?”

-

Spiderman gasped as he caught sight of the Anansi. It was a giant spider, at least the length of a football field.

“Very funny Dr. Strange,” he muttered, pushing Xander out of the way as spurts of acidic webbing shot towards them. He leapt up to the ceiling and shot back his own webbing, blinding the creature and giving the group of Slayers the chance to get underneath and stab its abdomen.

“Just like Shelob,” Xander commented as Spidey dropped to the floor beside him.

“Took the words right out of my mouth,” Spidey said. “No relation, by the way.”

“Really? Cos I have to say, I see a resemblance,” Xander replied with a grin.

Giles shook his head and sighed.


End file.
